


The Hare

by Leva



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Mental Instability, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leva/pseuds/Leva
Summary: The Entity wasn’t known to be tolerant and every time that masked twat picked you up and pretended to double over just outside the gate while you miraculously escaped was getting old. You didn’t want him to get punished, it wasn’t his fault… (Frank Morrison x Reader)
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	The Hare

Well wasn’t this a nice predicament? The crows croaking, following a mad symphony beyond your comprehension, the wet fog which clung to your clothes, soaked the fabric and made it easier for the cool night air to nip at your skin. The night sky made it hard to coordinate around this forsaken place and you were dumb enough to not pick up a flashlight before you were summoned for the trial, so here you were – crouching behind a boulder, trying to patch up Nea while she grunted and heaved, exhausted to the core. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be helping her considering you were facing the Legion, but all she needed was a little bit more time and then both of you would be out of here.

Mother’s Dwelling wasn’t really a map you liked, but then again it wasn’t up to you to choose. The Entity could do whatever the fuck it wanted with you and the rest of its playthings and both killer and survivor were forced to obey and succumb.

The tall grass tickled your bare legs and a chill crept up your spine, but thankfully that didn’t deter your concentration and soon Nea was back on her feet and ready to run. The hook you had taken her off of was her second to last, her shoulder was bleeding badly despite all the med kit supplies you had practically mummified her in. She was an easy target now, unlike yourself, but of course, the Legion left you for last, he always did. No matter how hard you tried to get his attention and lead him away from your team he always refused, instead sprinting past you like you were a ghost. This is why both Claudette and David were already back at camp, watching this whole ordeal, most likely with a pint to ease the stress they had endured, most likely warming their sore feet on the campfire. The longer you were trapped here the more you started to miss the warmth of that fire…and the marshmallows, those were nice too.

This whole “cat and mouse” fiasco was something you and Frank had agreed upon. He wasn’t supposed to play favorites in trial, he wasn’t supposed to let everyone see that he was soft for you, he wasn’t supposed to let the others find out where you went off to after trials on your own and why you spent so much time in the woods. He was fucking blowing it, and you knew that and every damn time you tried to reason with him during your time spent in seclusion or even trials, he just wouldn’t budge. So today, after yet another failed attempt to wind up on the sharp end of his hunting knife, you had opted for another plan.

You almost snorted at your own thoughts. You didn’t want to get stabbed or killed, you hadn’t fallen that deep into the hole of utter insanity, but you were scared for both yourself and him. The Entity wasn’t known to be tolerant and every time that masked twat picked you up and pretended to double over just outside the gate while you miraculously escaped was getting old. You didn’t want him to get punished, it wasn’t his fault…

The sharp tug on your oversized white scarf was all that you needed to snap you out of your thoughts. Your eyes darted to Nea, who was stealthily crouched next to you, she didn’t face you, but rather looked beyond the boulder you had been hiding behind.

“Coast is clear.” she spared you a thankful glance for your medical handiwork and nudged her head towards the last generator “Gen’s almost done, I can finish it in no time if you get that sick fuck to chase you around for a bit.”

Your first reaction was to nod, but as soon as you saw Nea’s thighs twitch, ready to boost her up and in a sprinting fit, you caught her upper arm.

“If you see him coming towards you please, _please_ just fucking run.” you cringed at the way your voice cracked at the end, but you didn’t back down even when her features sharpened into a scowl. All she needed was one last swipe to the back and it was game over and despite Nea’s tough tomboy nature, you saw how her eyes glinted every time she was about to be sacrificed. She was terrified like the rest of you.

“Fuck no! Either you do your part right and we both get out, or you run to that fucking gate and save yourself.” your inhale was shaky, chopped by the harshness of her voice “I’m done letting these fuckers end up with four sacrifices each time. The Entity can suck my clit.”

The chirping giggle that slipped past you tugged at the corners of her mouth until she had a slimy smirk plastered on her face. Leave it to her and her vulgar vocabulary to cheer you up in a time like this, it made you appreciate her even more if nothing else.

She roughly flicked your nose, then tugged on your scarf again.

“One day you’re gonna fucking suffocate with that thing on, I swear.” she snorted before getting up and hastily creeping her way to the last generator.

You patted the scarf back into place with visible care and dusted off the crusted mud from the sides of your shoes before heading in the opposite direction.

You started running, leaving marks, footprints, you even resorted to yell at some point while trying to catch the Legion’s attention. Bloody handprints and scratches were your specialty, even if the blood wasn’t yours per say, it was still a trail to follow and with Frank’s irk for flamboyant kills during trials you doubted he’d ignore the trail without being certain it was you who was making it.

_“Come on, Frank, you can’t just pretend you’re blind much longer!”_

While rubbing a generous amount of Nea’s blood that still lingered on your hands, you abruptly stilled, eyes wide but distant. That all too familiar adrenaline rush came over you and a hand shot up to your chest as your heart began to beat frantically. You took a shaky step back, any previous signs of confidence now diminished as your fight or flight instincts kicked in. You were a survivor, a “small little bunny” as Frank liked to say, what the hell were you doing trying to chase the killer again? Had you lost your mind completely?

You slammed a shaky first into the wall you had ended up leaning against, hoping that the pain would help your brain think straight again. You had to do this, for him, for both of you. The dull pain forced your body to listen to you once again and despite your rampant heart, you took a few steps forward, then back, checking which direction he was coming from, trying your best to concentrate. It was fucking hard considering every fiber in your being was howling for you to just run. The moment your pulse picked up you shivered, but forced yourself forward, determined to at least see that minimalistic style mask and do _something_ before he tried to drag you to the exit and set you free again.

Your uncertain stride turned to a light jog when a flash of white zapped past your vision. The softness of the moonlight hit the surface of a hunting knife sharpened to perfection, the reflection of it coming in your direction and blinding you for just a brief moment. Frank was racing towards Nea, who was crouched, hands dug deep into the depths of the generator and with the noise it was making you weren’t surprised she couldn’t hear the approaching threat. Legs reacting faster than the rest of you had your body propelling forward, over a pallet and heading towards her.

“Nea!!”

With wide eyes, glossy with tears from the chilly wind that was crashing against your face, you yelled as loud as your strained lungs would let you. Your lips curled just lightly when you saw her head pop up from behind the generator just as it lit up to life and as quickly as she acknowledged you she noticed the masked killed that was lunging at her.

Thank fucking God!

Nea was barely able to dodge as Frank’s frenzy ran short and he involuntarily stepped back, his decisive attack turning into a blind, clumsy swish of a knife. With stumbling steps due to the gooey mud, you were able to reach your teammate as your attacker regained coordination and the dirty white mask turned to you. You roughly pushed Nea forward, forcing her to run off while you stood between her and Frank.

“Just fucking go!” you hissed, forcing the girl’s mouth shut. Retaliation really wasn’t an option right now and the closer Frank got to you with pounding steps the more realization hit her and she took off towards the gate. When your eyes darted back to the Legion, who now stood in front of you, bloody blade gripped tightly in one hand, so tight you’d bet his knuckles were bone white under his fingerless gloves.

He was pissed, that much was clear, you could tell by the tension in his shoulders and the way the mask kept eye contact with you as he passed you. He gave Nea a head start, but this was the final straw he’d let you pick and that’s exactly what you wanted from him. Two more strides were taken as you were left unharmed again and you dared yourself to whip around and reach for the sleeve of his jacket. The strength he held had you tumbling forward, as if your grip on him was feather-like, it did however make him look back at you in such a rigid and unnatural way that you regretted ever coming close to him.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

The rumble in his voice made you quiver and you attached your second hand to his arm, looking down in shame, but refusing to falter.

“Finish the fucking gen and get the hell outta here.” you could almost smile at the softness he forced into his words, he always did this whenever he pushed you too far. He’d never intentionally scare his precious little bunny, it was sweet and sickening at the same time, it used to leave you flustered when he first started using that tone with you. You never understood how it all came to this, how he had let you get under his skin so easily. He just…changed when you first met in a trial, he always blamed it on the big, glossy eyed look you had given him from your huddled over state in a random corner of the first map you had gotten. He had spared you the first time, more specifically, he had guided you past the hooks and broken down gens and to a hatch, in which he had forced you because you’d been too scared to jump by yourself. After that as if it was known, you belonged to him, hidden away in secret, the small treasure he had never asked for but gotten anyway. And all of that lead to this, to you practically begging for him to kill you because you weren’t going to risk his safety for a dumb game which left you unscathed once you were out.

You cared for him as much as he did for you. Why couldn’t he fucking understand that?

“I don’t have time for this.”

“No, please!” you latched back onto him as soon as he ripped his arm out of your clutches “Please let her go…Sacrifice me instead.”

“Fuck off.” he sighed and shook you off like a dirty rag.

You weren’t really thinking through your next actions; you were just desperate to stop him, keep his attention on you for once. You didn’t want special treatment all the time, you didn’t want people to find out about you two. You didn’t want everyone to cast you two away for dumbly falling for each other like the lovesick morons you were. You had agreed to not treat each other differently in trials, you had made a deal and he wasn’t doing his part and was risking everything you had built up together.

When his sharp inhale reached your ears you finally acknowledged the freezing pain in your palm and looked down, instinctively ready to attempt and stop the source of your discomfort.

“Ow…” you mumbled, wanting to say something more, but the fit of choppy hiccups cut you off shortly as you stared down at the shiny blade caged in your hand, steamy blood coating it in ruby pallets and dripping from your slippery fingers. Everything came crashing on you at that moment. Why did it have to be fucking unfair? Why did you have to meet him here? Why couldn’t you just have a normal relationship instead of hiding like mole rats as if what you were doing was an unthinkable crime?

Would he have even seen you the same way if you were back in the real world? A pang a doubt struck your chest like a prickle from a needle and your teeth clamped over your bottom lip to prevent it from starting to tremble.

You were scared to let go of the blade, Frank refused to move and cause you further pain, or maybe he was just as shocked as you were, paralyzed by your idiotic display. You couldn’t blame him, it was a pretty dumb thing to do. Panic poisoned your body, coursed through your blood, it made you shake, your breaths came out shallow and quick. Your eyes lifted, frightened and wild, the steam from your breaths hit Frank’s mask with each exhale.

Really? You were going to have an anxiety attack now?

“Baby…Baby, let go…” his voice was but a whisper and he forced his free hand over yours, shakily unwinding your frozen fingers from his weapon, letting your blood coat his skin. You saw him visibly cringe at the sight of your gushing wound, he didn’t like it when you bled, no, he fucking _hated_ it, it made him sick seeing you in pain. He pressed down onto your palm, letting his glove soak the blooding seeping out and pulling you towards him when you flinched from the force over your torn skin, the hilt of his blade digging into your back as you trembled against him.

He didn’t give half a fuck that Nea had opened the gate and escaped or that the rest of your snotty team could be watching. Fuck them, fuck everyone. Fuck you especially for being such a hard-headed cunt and refusing to go by his plan and let him save you.

You were a shaking mess and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it except hold you and hush you until you calmed. He didn’t care if he was risking his skin or playing favorites, you were his and he’d be damned if he was to lift a blade against you, not anymore at least, not since you willingly gave your body and soul to him without him asking for either.

He cooed lowly at you, stiffly rocking you against him and listening to the erratic sniffs and hiccups. It was going to be okay, he’d calm you down, guide you to the gate and this shitty trial would be over. He’d take you to the woods and keep you squished against him until you fell asleep, distancing yourself from the nightmare you had been forced to live through for the rest of eternity.

He missed the soft mumble you forced out and lightly tilted his head towards you.

“What was that, bunny?”

“…Mori me.” you repeated with a bit more confidence, a pitiful attempt considering how broken the words rolled off your tongue “Please, Frank, please. You can’t keep doing this…”

“Fucking watch me.” he sneered against your neck and you could almost feel the venom in his tone bite at your tender skin. He tugged you down, sitting himself with his back against a turned over pallet and you pressed close to his chest. Your legs had started to tremble a while ago so Frank moving you to the ground earned a wordless appreciation from you “I’m not hurting you. Ever.”

You shook your head at his words, the thought of your teammates watching all of this unfold buzzing in the back of your mind, taunting you. Your uninjured palm pressed against his chest to readjust you so you could come face to face and despite your sickly pale complexion and tear damp cheeks you stood your ground.

“Listen to me.” you wrapped your fingers around his, unintentionally irritating your cut and causing more blood to seep into his already soaked glove “They’ll pull us apart, the Entity will…pull us apart and I know you’d go through hell for me but I don’t want that. I just want you.” the rough thumb gently grazing your cheek had you smiling bitterly, lips quivering but it was a precious sight to Frank nonetheless “You can bring that ratty blanket you like so much after all this is over. You know, at that little cove we found next to the lake. We’ll freshen up the spot we lay on, pile up some more grass and watch those fake stars in the sky, pretend they’re real.” you slowly adjusted his arm so that his hand was brought to your chest “I’ll tell you another story from when I used to travel, you’ll make a few dumb jokes. It’ll be just another night spent together, but this needs to end first…”

He laid his masked cheek against your shoulder and sighed shakily. The gesture made you sigh in contentment and you let your eyelids fall for just a second, favoring his tenderness and blocking your surroundings.

“You never take that stupid scarf off, do you?”

“Of course not.” you snorted through the primal panic settling in your gut the more you felt the bladed press against your clothed chest “This way I have a piece of you with me wherever I go.”

You buried your nose in the nape of his neck, wrapping your arms around him, clinging to his back as his uneven breaths prepared you for what was to come. He smelled so nice if you put aside the copper scent of blood and the sweat, he always smelled nice, at least to you and in normal circumstances he’s chuckle at the deep inhales you were taking while having your face stuffed in the hood of his top.

“I’m sorry.”

Your eyes shut tightly, teeth clenching as the burning pain infiltrated your body and made you twitch pitifully. Nails dug in his denim jacket as he twisted the knife harshly, insuring you just a few more seconds of suffering, he was merciful and you were so grateful.

The meek noise that jostled him made you whine softly and cling to him tighter, refusing to let him see what he’d done with what little fighting energy you had left. He’d see the stab, you knew that, but postponing it so that you didn’t have to consciously be there when he snapped was good enough for you. It was your fault, you made him do it yet you know his anger would be directed at himself and it crushed you knowing that. The warmth from your blood was dissipating quickly, in sync with the life dulling your eyes, but you still clung to him, focusing on his ragged breaths as the corners of your vision began to darken.

“I love you, Frank.” you wheezed out and nearly fell apart at the hesitant open mouthed kiss that was placed on your neck once the scarf was sloppily tugged away “So, so much.”

With the mask back in place, he held you there even after your heart had stopped struggling, a lifeless, cold proof that he wasn’t just a dumb teen or a cold-hearted killer. His only spec of light, his only salvation, his safe haven in this God forsaken place. He stared with hatred at the black mist that surrounded both of you, tugging you protectively closer to him as the density increased. His jaws were tightly clenched, hidden beneath his mask. He nearly growled at the Entity’s grotesque touches as it took hold of him and snarled when he felt it try to pull your body away.

“ _No_.”

It wasn’t taking you from him, fucking never.

He wanted out. He wanted _out._ He wanted to take you and his team out of this place, back from where he came from, back to that dingy old town where he could keep you safe. He didn’t want to be here anymore, kill random people to feed some ungodly abomination, he wasn’t a fucking pawn and neither were you.

He pulled his mask off and dug his nose in your hair, his cheek rested on your scarf.

He wanted to take you to the movies, have a pizza night, steal a car and drive into the sunset, everything that the world had to offer two stupid young fools in love. He wanted to take you on a date…he never really dated before, never found a reason to until you came along and tangled him in your softness and vulnerability and comfort and warmth and… You didn’t belong here, not you, and he’d do everything in his power to get you out.

 _Everything…for you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed the story. Honestly, I was planning on dedicating this to Michael, but considering how little work is posted out there for Frank, I decided to write about him instead. Gotta love angsty post-teens. Let me know what you thought, I'm rather new to the Slasher, DBD worlds so if anything is out of place point it out! I did my best to implement the game's mechanics into this aside from the Legion mori since...it seemed a bit too brutal of an ending.


End file.
